


Reindeer Kiss

by HathorAroha



Series: Frozen Fandom Month Stories [5]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Duos Week, F/M, Fluff, Gen, WAFF, contains cheeky OUAT reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAroha/pseuds/HathorAroha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sven loves meeting new friends, not least of all, Queen Elsa. However, Elsa is not so sure about his friendly greeting, much to the amusement of Anna and Kristoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer Kiss

Only once had Elsa ever come close to Sven without forewarning of the reindeer’s…over-jubilance when meeting someone he liked a lot. Poor Elsa. All she wanted to do was introduce herself to Kristoff after the Great Thaw. Except, instead of Kristoff, she found a rather energetic reindeer bounding straight for her. Freezing in her tracks, Elsa hesitated, not sure what to do next as Sven bounced around her, scampering and waggling around like an overexcited dog. Elsa clapped a hand over her mouth as his overpowering odour overcame her—a smelly bouquet of dirt, sweat, and other unidentifiable smells. When was the last time Sven had a _bath_?

“Hello Sven,” Elsa greeted him, trying to force down her nausea at the smell, “I suppose you’re reindeer man’s pet, then?”

Sven strode right up to the queen, who winced and leaned back, not wanting to be so near the animal. Then, without further ado, the reindeer leaned forward and gave her a great big lick on the cheek with his wet tongue, a warm and wet dog’s—or, reindeer’s, in Sven’s case—kiss. She stood there frozen to the spot, eyes round and mouth open, trying not to shudder in revulsion.

_Ewww._

Wincing, Elsa brought up a hand to wipe off the wet reindeer kiss, taking two great steps back as she did so, when she heard familiar— _far_ too familiar—laughter and—

“Omigod, Elsa! Your face!”

She whipped around to see that Kristoff and Anna had finally come back. While Kristoff walked up to the reindeer’s side, Anna hung back a little, too busy gasping for breath as she doubled over in laughter. Seeing Elsa glaring at her, Anna clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to pull her expression into something resembling concern, but _completely_ and _utterly_ failing to do so.

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Anna gasped out, wiping streaming eyes, “It’s…it’s okay, Elsa! Sven just really likes you!”

Elsa scrutinised Kristoff’s face with a side-ways glance, and saw that he too was highly amused by Elsa’s reaction to Sven’s special greeting. Sven himself, while calmer, still looked at the queen with great interest, even though Kristoff still held him back.

Trying to maintain her queenly composure and dignity, Elsa addressed the reindeer man.

“Kristoff, why didn’t you warn me before?” Elsa asked, a thread of annoyance in her words, “Does Sven always greet people this way?”

“He didn’t greet _me_ with a reindeer’s kiss,” Anna said, pretending to pout, “Guess I’m not lovable enough for Sven.”

Kristoff stepped back from Sven, hands on his hips, pretending to look shocked.

“What do you mean you didn’t give Anna a kiss?” Kristoff mock-lectured, “Give her one now!”

Sven bounded over to Anna, nearly colliding with her as he licked the side of her face like a very large, hairy, and playful dog. Unlike Elsa, Anna didn’t react with revulsion—couldn’t she _smell_ how badly he needed a bath? _Au contraire._ Elsa shook her head in disbelief as the princess hugged Sven about the neck, a happy grin lighting up her face. After Anna let him go, Sven walked back to Kristoff.

“Will Sven be doing this _all_ the time?” Elsa queried, hands also on hips.

Kristoff stammered a little, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Because if so…”

“No!” Kristoff blurted out, “I mean, no, he doesn’t do it all the time!”

Elsa raised a sceptical eyebrow.

“Really, Your Majesty,” Kristoff insisted, “he’s just really friendly. I can tell him not to do it again if…if you don’t like it.”

“And he won’t do it again, if you asked him?” Elsa pressed, folding her arms now. “I…I’m just not keen on dog—or reindeer—kisses.”

Kristoff nodded, looking a little over-eager to try and keep in the queen’s good graces.

“I’m really sorry, Your Majesty,” he apologised again, “I know he meant well.”

“He _did_ mean well,” Elsa agreed, “And I’m not mad at you for it.”

Kristoff sagged in obvious relief. “Yeah, I mean, thank you. Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“You may call me Queen Elsa,” Elsa said, smiling at him to know that all was forgiven, “We meet at last.”

“Well,” Anna butted in, “you sorta met before, you know, back…”

_At the ice palace._

Elsa still remembered how Kristoff had immediately ran to Anna’s side, aiding her, helping her up. While she just stood back and built a snow monster to throw them out rather a little _too_ literally.

“I remember,” Elsa said, now addressing Kristoff again, “and I want to thank you too—for bringing Anna back. For looking after her.”

Kristoff flashed an abashed little grin. “I…well…I mean she certainly looked after herself as well. I helped her.”

“Exactly. So I thank you.”

“So I’m forgiven then for Sven licking you?”

Anna snorted, clapping a hand over her mouth again. “Sorry Elsa!”

But Elsa found herself laughing a little too, the initial surprise having dissipated enough now for her to see the funny side too.

_As long as it doesn’t happen again._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...did you find the cheeky reference to "Once Upon A Time"? ;)


End file.
